


High-Heeled Heaven

by bbbarnes



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Red Carpet, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbarnes/pseuds/bbbarnes
Summary: In which Sebastian can’t help but appreciate his girl’s high-heels shoes.





	1. Christian Louboutin for Ulyana Sergeenko Couture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! 
> 
> Inspired by [Hell in High Heels by Jewelgirl04](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279351/chapters/16529710), I decided to write a little series of drabbles so we can be trash about how Seb likes high-heels. I’m not even sorry. Each chapter will be inspired by a different pair of shoes that I wish I could actually afford, lmao. 
> 
> The link down there provides a better look to the shoes and outfit, if you want! 
> 
> Enjoy. <3

**[Christian Louboutin for Ulyana Sergeenko Couture](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2219ad01440793ba2ac9d840cc3a2099/tumblr_offe4jMIMO1tus7o2o1_500.png) **

****

If someone had told you that you’d be standing in a hotel lobby while wearing a couture expensive _as fuck_ dress as waited for your limo to arrive months ago, you’d have downright laughed.

But  _yet_ , there you are – body clad in a [black gown](https://fashionsizzle.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/toni-garnn-in-ulyana-sergeenko-couture-at-loving-69th-cannes-film-festival-1024x1024.jpg) with a ridiculously big slit and feet adorned with a pair of high heels that you’re  _praying_  it isn’t too tacky.

Though you feel good and  _know_  you look good, it’s almost inevitable to be nervous about the whole situation. This is your first official movie premiere after all, your  _first_   _big_  official movie premiere.

You can only think you got lucky into this business.

With a filmography that isn’t too extensive, all you have is a few low budget indie movies that were good but didn’t catch the press’ eyes like they deserved to. Hence why you can only think it was just your luck that you were cast into a big movie like this one, with no one less than Ridley  _fucking_  Scott as a director.

And right, you’re fairly new in the business to anyone _really_ know you and your role is only a supporting one, but you’re be lying if you say you aren’t nervous about the whole red carpet thing. Red carpets for a low-key indie movie is one thing but red carpets for a long awaited movie with big stars starring are another.

But as you wait for your publicist slash best-friend to come back from her room (because she had apparently forgotten something, as usual), something manages to calm you down for the moment.

Or better saying,  _someone_.

You aren’t expecting when an arm slides around your waist and a pair of lips playfully smoosh your forehead but even so, you aren’t much surprised in finding Sebastian behind you, a smirk curving his lips as you turn around in mocked surprise.

“Why, good evening, Mr. Stan.” You greet playfully, smiling fondly when he pulls you closer and affectionately squeezes you against his side, making your own arm slide around his waist too. “I thought you were already on your way.”

“Nah, I’m not the star of the night.” He dismisses with an easy shrug and glances sideways at you, a growing smirk curving his lips as he blinks flirtatiously. “Besides, I was waiting for you.”

His words immediately brings a burning sensation to your cheeks and you can’t help but playfully groan in embarassment.

Nobody needs to know but somewhere along the first official table read and the actual movie shooting in Hungary, you and Sebastian had gotten closer – impromptu visits to each other’s hotel rooms, cute displays of affection on set, nights where you’d rather go out alone and together instead of sticking with the cast, just to start naming it.

But now with the entire process nearly done, you aren’t much sure on where the both of you are standing, still doubting if this was only a  _one-movie-thing_  or if it can lead you to something else.

Sebastian is honestly one of the sweetest actors you got to work with and was just starting to get more and more big movies under his belt. He’s getting more and more attention each day and you love that he still remains the same around you, his boyish but sometimes awkward charisma always playing around.

And even though you’re trying to not fool yourself with small things, you can’t deny that his words brings a comforting warmness to your chest.

“And  _I_  am waiting for my limo. And Lia.” You playfully dismiss his previous words with a smile, watching as he smirks knowingly with a shake of head. “And  _hey_ , you clean up pretty good when you want to, you know. You’re looking handsome!”

Raising a hand to his dark grey tie, you pretend to straighten his suit until he’s chuckling at you, his hands falling from your waist and going straight into his dress pants’ pockets.

His posture just makes him look better, the greyish color scheme of [the suit](http://photos.laineygossip.com/articles/the-martian-review-14sept15-22.jpg) matching perfectly with his eyes and muscly slash beefy (as you  _loved_  to remark) body. His neatly arranged long hair just topped the look, brought into a bun that completed his stubbly cheeks.

Sebastian cleans up  _more_  than well whenever he wants and he damn  _knows_  that.

“Well, that makes me feel better about the whole homeless look.” He replies playfully to then take a step back, eyeing you up and down for the first time in that night as he smiles fondly with his lip caught between his teeth. “You look amazing too. This dress is just–  _wow_.”

“You like it?” You ask with a tiny smirk, feeling a burst in your ego with his compliment as you place your hands on your hips and playfully make a pose for him. “Ulyana Sergeenko. The woman knows her stuff.

” _And the shoes?_ “

At his almost immediate question, you almost fail to hold back a smirk.

You’d be also lying if you say you hadn’t heard the rumors about his particular taste for high heels shoes around the internet. You’re a bit of a Marvel girl yourself so you _knew_ who he was before you got to work with him.

But having a real and live confirmation of all the speculation is something else entirely. You didn’t really think he’d mention it, especially with you, but your body  _low-key_  tingles once he does.

“Louboutins for Ulyana.” You grin proudly, no longer afraid or hesitant about the pair of shoes as you stick your feet out through the dress’ slit for him to see it fully. “It comes along with the dress, actually.”

“They’re nice.” Seb mutters quietly, his eyes lingering on your shoes and legs for a moment until his serious face breaks out in a teasing grin and he looks up at you again. “Think you can keep them?”

“I don’t think so. They’re rentals.” You pout exaggeratedly, looking down at them again before shrugging dismissively. “Besides, I wouldn’t even know what to do with a pair of pom-poms high heels, so…”

You actually can’t barely believe yourself for the sudden boldness but you can only guess he rather enjoys it, a huffed chuckle escaping from his lips as he playfully shakes his head at your antics and gives you a pointed look.

“I might have an idea or two.” He replies with a grin and tilts his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment before he shrugs almost smugly. “I mean, if you’re not buying them, I am.”

Your cheeks immediately warm up at the implication of his words, mouth falling open in mocked surprise in an attempt to cover up your real embarassment as he just grins wider at you, looking as handsome and unaffected as ever. How he manages to do that – shamelessly flirt with you and literally go from a lost puppy to a fucking _menace_  of man – it’s still unkown to you but  _God_ , you love it so much.

Either way, he doesn’t need to know that.  _Yet_.

“I wouldn’t oppose to that, I guess.” You smile sheepishly at him before leaning against his side again, feeling his arm wrapping around your waist as he smiles back to you in the cutest but still sexier way ever. “You like them that much?”

You can safely say you’re ready for a whole bunch of reporters and bad questions. A mass of photographers, blinding flashes and screams from everywhere. Poses and smiles and fans and autographs.

You just aren’t ready for his next words. 

“I just like them on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it or did you hate it? Tell me!
> 
> As I said up there, the shoes are from Christian Louboutin and the dress is from Ulyana Sergeenko. Unfortunately neither available for purchase and it’s too bad because they’re too pretty and I’m a hoe for couture.
> 
> Come and talk to me @ bbbarneswrites on Tumblr!! <3
> 
> If there's any mistakes in this chapter, please warn me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You're awesome.


	2. Yves Saint Laurent Opium Pumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sebastian can’t help but appreciate his girl’s high-heels shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey!
> 
> Inspired by [Hell in High Heels by Jewelgirl04](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279351/chapters/16529710), I decided to write a little series of drabbles so we can be trash about how Seb likes high-heels. I’m not even sorry. Each chapter will be inspired by a different pair of shoes that I wish I could actually afford, lmao.
> 
> The link down there provides a better look to the shoes and outfit, if you want!
> 
> Enjoy. <3

**[Yves Saint Laurent Opium Pumps](https://78.media.tumblr.com/399d0d996b3c2969e68be7907749808b/tumblr_p4m1bhH20B1tus7o2o1_1280.jpg) **

Four months after the end of the press tour and one year after you first met at the table read, you’re pleased and low-key surprised to say that you and Sebastian are still going strong.

Stepping out of his ensuite bathroom with your outfit on and hair done, you can’t help but feel your heart warm up with affection as you spot him laying on the bed with his sweatpants pajamas and short messy hair as he idly flicks around through the TV channels with a little frown between his eyebrows.

You walk over to his dressing table where your make-up is splayed all around and start to prepare your skin, completely ignoring his presence even though you _know_ he’s looking at you.

Today is the birthday of one of your closest friends and you took advantage of Sebastian’s huge bathroom to get ready for the dinner party she’s throwing to celebrate. But her party _just_ happens to be in one of Sebastian’s last days home before he sets off for the Marvel press tour.

Hence why you currently have a slightly grumpy man’s relentless stare burning at you.

Though you really wouldn’t mind just skipping the party altogether to stay with him in a Friday night, you had promised to Shay that you’d be there and since it’d been a while since you last saw her, you figured it was the right thing to do.

And there’s _this_ – you know that all that grumpiness is just an act and he’s rather enjoying the view of you walking around his place with that black [corset top](https://78.media.tumblr.com/eb7861a52746a2552e7b7b267546b590/tumblr_p4me93M2mK1tus7o2o1_400.png) on.

As you move on with your make-up, you manage to catch Sebastian’s furtive gaze on you through the mirror a few times and you can’t barely hold back a smirk at the funny faces he pulls to hold back his own laughter when he gets caught.

He looks _so_ adorable that it almost gives you seconds thoughts about going to the party for a moment.

Not that he needs to know that.

“If you look any more miserable, I’ll punch you in your perfect face.” You break the silence with a playful tone, glancing at him through the mirror as he just feigns confusion. “I mean it. I’m not feeling guilty for going out today and leaving your puppy ass here, _nope_.”

Sebastian shifts around the bed, running a hand through his now short and slicked back hair before moving over to sit at the edge of the mattress behind you.

You nearly sigh contently at his sight when he looks up to you through the mirror again. Even though he’s lost some of his muscles, he’s still looking as buff as ever and the shirt he’s wearing does little to hide it. And _God_ , let’s not even talk about the new [haircut](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Filarge.lisimg.com%2Fimage%2F10035232%2F1118full-sebastian-stan.jpg&t=YjAzM2U4ZTYyNjQ5ZWIxZTIzYTc3YmVmYTRlMjllZjI4YjU4ODIzYixzWDZCaFRsYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlqmKNQ_dvVC493QbL2WyvA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbbbarneswrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171209973069%2Fhigh-heeled-heaven-read-chapter-one-christian&m=1).

You thought you’d truly miss his long locks and hairbun until you saw _that_.

“I’m not looking miserable.” Sebastian protests as seriously as he can, his expression soon melting into an amused one when you glare meaningfully at him. “Ok, maybe a little bit but that’s because I thought we’d stay in today.”

You roll your eyes at his antics before closing up the mascara, giving your finished make-up a final look before turning around to face him.

“No, you told me that _you_ were going to stay in today.” You remark with a little grin, reaching around your neck to adjust your necklace as he raises his eyebrows to look clueless. “I told you that _I_ had Shay’s birthday dinner to go for weeks now.”

“I can’t believe you’re seriously passing up the chance to watch Game of Thrones with me tonight.” Sebastian replies indignantly, shaking his head in disapproval when you raise your eyebrows defiantly at him. “It’s Game of Thrones.”

The cute way he says ‘Game of Thrones’ makes you smile fondly as you step between his legs, your hands cupping each side of his stubbly cheeks as he places his own on your jeans clad hips.

You can’t believe his poor ass mocked acting is almost getting through you.

“Game of Thrones _and_ you. I know.” You lean over to press a little kiss to his lips, smiling smugly when he chases you once you pull back. “I love you both but I _promised_ her I would go and she’s been bugging me about this since she started planning.”

Seb lets out a little huff at your words and falls back against the bed, his hair splayed over the mattress as you turn around to the dressing table again to pick up your earrings and a few bracelets.

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to order some burgers from that place we like.” He says with a snobbish grin, turning around to his side and propping himself up on one elbow once you turn to him with raised eyebrows. “And eat it all by myself, you know.”

“Sebastian Stan, you wouldn’t _dare_.” You point a finger threateningly at him even though your little grin lets him know that you don’t mean it. “I won’t speak to you for a week if you do that and you know I mean it.”

“When are you coming back?” He changes the subject with a serious little frown this time, momentarily worried about your being. “You’re getting an Uber or what?”

Before you can answer him, you walk over to your bag and pick up the black fancy box that is resting beside it to get your shoes.

You usually don’t see the need to call your stylist if you don’t really have an official event or premiere because _honestly_ , sometimes you can’t even believe you have a _freaking_ stylist in the first place. But since you know that the place Shay is throwing the dinner in is kinda fancy, you thought it wouldn’t hurt to bring in some help.

You absolutely love the black top she’d send but the shoes are definitely something else. And _yeah_ , you’d definitely be lying if you said that you weren’t hoping that the pumps would spur Sebastian on.

So you get the shoes out of the box and walk over until you’re right in front of him to then answer his question because you’re nothing _but_ strategical .

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m not staying too long anyway.” You reply as nonchalantly as you can, placing the shoes on the floor and making a show to step into them once you notice he’s looking at them. “Why?”

“Where did you get those?”

And _there_ he goes again.

He’s looking at the shoes so firmly that you think he might even miss your reply.

“ _Oh_ , these?” You ask innocently before raising one of your feet to the edge of the bed, popping it up so he can see the details on the heel. “Dani got them for me for the night. I’ll have to give it back by Sunday.”

Sebastian hums in understanding and moves to sit up again, your propped foot placed right between his legs before he reaches out to your hips again.

“You sure you have to?” Seb asks casually, arms wrapping around your waist as he pulls you down to straddle his lap with an exaggerated shrug. “I mean– these are something else. Where are they from?”

You can’t help but bite your lower lip once you settle down on his lap because he’s good at this and he _knows_ it and you love it even though you think his occasional shy awkward self is to die for too. And also because your plan is working out even better than you had previously thought. And also to try and control yourself so you won’t jump on him.

“Yves Saint Laurent.” You grin giddily with your arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck as you see his fingers trailing the words on the shoes’ heel “And _yes_ , I have to. And I’m internally panicking over using them and accidentally ruining it so don’t even start.”

“Maybe you could ruin them.” He offers with a half grin, closing his eyes for a brief moment when you run your fingernails through his back, shivers raising up on his spine. “And then I’d buy them for you.”

“Are you going to keep offering to buy me expensive brands heels shoes forever?” You joke with a flirty smile, trailing your lips through his neck and jaw with little kisses. “I might accept your offer sometime.”

And as it turns out, you might actually get late for the party because _fuck it_.

“Only if you wear them for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it or did you hate it? Tell me!
> 
> Here we go with the full outfit: corset top from Givenchy, jeans from Vetements and shoes from Yves Saint Laurent. Things I wish I could afford...LMAO.
> 
> Come and talk to me @ bbbarneswrites on Tumblr!! <3
> 
> If there’s any mistakes in this chapter, please warn me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You’re awesome


	3. Casadei Blade Suede Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! 
> 
> Inspired by [Hell in High Heels by Jewelgirl04](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279351/chapters/16529710), I decided to write a little series of drabbles so we can be trash about how Seb likes high-heels. I’m not even sorry. Each chapter will be inspired by a different pair of shoes that I wish I could actually afford, lmao. 
> 
> The link down there provides a better look to the shoes and outfit, if you want! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**[Casadei Blade Suede Boots](https://78.media.tumblr.com/af01604991a05c2aec54f3c46ee418b3/tumblr_p4o8t35mnO1tus7o2o3_r1_540.jpg) **

****

Not even in your wildest dreams you’d think that your presence would be required in a classy couture brand celebration party so you still can’t quite wrap your head around the whole night.

As August rolls around, New York is just starting to get ready to host another fashion week that is always paired up with parties and dinners thrown by the designers.

You’re far from being a model but you _do_ like your fashion and you can’t help but feel giddy at the invitations you get even though the events can often be a bit monotous.

Burberry wins your heart by the [pretty dress](https://78.media.tumblr.com/de39d68843f8b9d82357fa9e5bdefa09/tumblr_p4o8t35mnO1tus7o2o2_500.png) they _literally_ gift you with and it doesn’t hurt to know that you might meet a few of your own celebrities crushes on the way.

Your whole day is spent with Lia and Dani as you get ready for the appearance and given as Sebastian also had a runway show to attend himself, you don’t speak much on that day apart occasional texts here and there.

The party ends up to be kinda nice but still a little boring as you’re expecting and soon you find yourself just _craving_ to be home.

With a new movie lined up to start shooting in mid September, you’re doing your best to spend as much time as you can with your boyfriend and your family before you’re off for a few months again. Your upcoming project also just happens to be packed up action sequences so you can’t deny that your training and workout are having an effect on your tiredness too.

It doesn’t take much until Lia is calling a ride and you’re gathering your stuff and saying goodbye to the few people you know on your table, way too out of it to even notice that she’s actually speaking to Sebastian over the phone.

And honestly, you should’ve known she was up to something from the very moment she waved you off the venue, saying the driver was waiting outside as she suddenly had another matter to attend.

But it’s still a nice surprise to find Sebastian in the car waiting for you too.

“ _Ohmygod_ , hi!” You gasp in surprise as you sit beside him, immediately leaning over to wrap your arms around his shoulders as the driver takes away. “What are you doing here? I thought you had that dinner you told me about.”

Sebastian doesn’t waste any second on hugging you back and you nearly sigh at the warm feel of his arms around you, his hands squeezing your hips for a moment before he leans back into the leather seat and throws his arm around your shoulders to pull you to his side.  
  
“I do have dinner. Thought I’d put some proper food in you after this whole thing.” He grins smartly, his arm tightening around your shoulder as you raise your eyebrows. “Will got us a place in his restaurant tonight.”

A pleased groan escapes your lips because you might be tired, _yes_ , but you’re never denying a good warm meal even on your worst day and even if it cheats your diet.  
  
“I love you. Seriously.” You press a chaste kiss to his lips before throwing your head back against his arm, his amused face at your antics not going unnoticed by you. “It’s just– I _swear_ that menu was made of bird food. I didn’t even know what I was looking at, to be honest.”  
  
“So it was bad?” Sebastian muses, leaning his head to rest against yours with his lips curving into a grin even though he looks empathetic with the situation. “You were so excited for this.”

Fishing your vibrating phone out of your bag, you shrug lightly and let out a little sigh before checking up your unread messages. Nothing out of the ordinary besides Lia’s lastest text – _‘you’re welcome. Enjoy your date!’_ which you briefly show to Sebastian with a content grin before putting the device away again.  
  
“It wasn’t necessarily _bad_ but you know these kinds of events can get boring after a few hours.” You look up at him before smiling rather sheepishly, giving another nonchalant shrug before admitting. “I was just excited because Gal Gadot was in the guest list.”  
  
“Well, look at the bright side.” Sebastian squeezes your shoulders, looking down at your outfit appraisingly with a little quirked grin that you just squint at. “At least you got yourself some fancy clothes. This dress is something else.”

His playful compliment makes you laugh and lean over to press a quick peck to his lips, your nose brushing against his as he smiles against your mouth.  
  
“You’re insufferable.” You press another quick kiss to his lips before pulling back, giving him a smug smile as you run a hand through the nice suit he’s wearing. “How was _your_ day by the way? First time in a runway show and all, looking modern and fashionable?”

Modern and fashionable and generally looking like a walking _sin_.

You loved his long Bucky hair and then you loved his mid-long slicked back post-Bucky hair but nothing compares to his classic look, brown locks cut short in the way he usually likes with a ghost of stubble covering his cheeks.

And it’s a plus that his clothes are nothing short of heavenly too even if they’re not too fancy – an [all black](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimages6.fanpop.com%2Fimage%2Fphotos%2F39700000%2FSebastian-sebastian-stan-39776312-332-500.jpg&t=NDY1NzY5MmFkNDNiMTVjNmQzZjhiMTAzOTVjY2I4NzAzODViYjY4MSxHRDVobXV6Mg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlqmKNQ_dvVC493QbL2WyvA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbbbarneswrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171332467879%2Fhigh-heeled-heaven&m=1) outfit that made you swoon when you saw his first pictures on Instagram. You’re not ashamed to admit you love that man in black.  
  
“It was good.” He huffs out a small laugh, looking midly impressed for a moment as he raises his eyebrows. “Better than I expected.”

Humming in understanding you shift on your seat and cross your legs to cuddle up closer to Sebastian’s side, throwing your arm over his torso before closing your eyes lazily. As you’re both approaching his friend’s little restaurant, you take a moment to just enjoy the ride before you’re out in the world again.

It had been a busy week and despite the excitement over all the new things you were able to experience during the last days, you still love _this_ the most.  
  
“Ok, that’s good.” You flick at his dimple chin with your fingertip, offering a bashful smile when he glances down. “I’m glad we had good days but I _really_ want to eat and go home and just sleep until tomorrow afternoon.”

Silence settles between the two of you as you soak in each other’s presence, just listening to the music playing faintly in the car. But it doesn’t take long until Sebastian’s attention diverges from the lyrics to your thighs, his fingertips trailing through the edge of your suede boots that you just _know_ it’s only a matter of time until he asks something about it.

It’s a delight to know that you’re right literally a minute later.  
  
“Dani got you these? Never seen you in them.”

It feels like the atmosphere just _shifts_ and you can’t help but grin knowingly as you sit straight up again, uncrossing your legs in a heartbeat as all the sleepiness and lazyness just seem to fade away.

Yeah, it’s not like you’re going to do something because there’s people with you in the car and not enough time to indulge more than few flirty words here and there as the restaurant is now just a few blocks away but you can still have a little fun, right?  
  
“Not this time.” You reply with a pleased smile, bringing your legs up to the seat so Sebastian can take a proper look from the boots. “I bought them in a sale on the internet. I still can’t believe I payed $700 on them but Dani said it would look good and I could wear whenever.”  
  
“It’s one hell of a purchase, I’ll give you that.” He says, eyes running all the way from the hem of your dress to the tip of the shoes before grinning again. “So that means I’ll get to see you wearing these often?”  
  
“Maybe, maybe not.” You shrug innocently, putting your feet back down once the car finally comes to a full stop. “Why? You already have something on your mind?”

He doesn’t say anything until you’re both out of the car but his smile lets you know what’s coming before he can even open his mouth to speak again.  
  
“Let’s just say you’ll need the energy tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, did you like it or did you hate it? Tell me!
> 
> Outfit info for this one: mini dress from Burberry and boots from Casadei! :')
> 
> Come and talk to me @ bbbarneswrites on Tumblr!! <3
> 
> If there’s any mistakes in this chapter, please warn me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You’re awesome


	4. Dsquared2 RiRi Sandals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sebastian can’t help but appreciate his girl’s high-heels shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! 
> 
> Inspired by [Hell in High Heels by Jewelgirl04](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279351/chapters/16529710), I decided to write a little series of drabbles so we can be trash about how Seb likes high-heels. I’m not even sorry. Each chapter will be inspired by a different pair of shoes that I wish I could actually afford, lmao. 
> 
> The link down there provides a better look to the shoes and outfit, if you want! 
> 
> Happy reading. <3

**[Dsquared2 RiRi Sandals](http://cdn.yoox.biz/44/44948294dt_13_f.jpg) **

****

Being a rising actress in Hollywood is most definitely something that you love and is all that you want to do with your life _but_ you can’t deny that there’s a few cons on the profession that makes you cringe every now and then.

The undying attention can be tiring and so can the constant watch over every aspect of your life, even if you’re considerably new to the industry.

And _yeah_ , being employed is pretty nice – even better when it’s by a project that you enjoy and has potential to gain some space among many other movies but there’s downsides to that too. Having to stay away from home for long periods of time, not seeing your family as often as you’d want to and so on.

The filming process itself is another one. You love it but you also secretly wish you could escape from a few things such as the long hours of hair and make-up prep before a scene.

It’s just your second week on set and you still have more three to go, the last ones being located back and forth through a few countries in Europe and South America. It’s exciting and tiring but at least for the next three days, you get to have a certain someone with you.

Sebastian had been in New York attending a few galas here and there but now as he has an audition to make and a few meetings to go in LA, you both figure that a few visits to your set here and there to kill some time wouldn’t hurt or mess up with your schedules so _why_ not, right?

And as you sit in your trailer bright and early in the morning, you’re nothing but thankful for his presence – not only because you miss him but also because he’s a _godsend_ by offering to pick up some coffee and muffins for you and the team as they start with your preparation for the next scenes.

Your hair is mostly done by the time he comes back as the hairdresser is opting for a messy look and the make-up artist is a few steps into your equally messy, fight inspired make-up when he hands you a cup of warm coffee.

And due your sleepy slash exhausted being, you don’t even think about ruining everything by drinking it.

“Sebastian Stan, you’re the best ever.” You throw him a playful kiss once you’re finished, your head falling against the chair’s backrest again as the make-up artist resumes to her work. “That’s why I love to keep you around at all times.”

“ _Right._ Smartass.” He shakes his head in feigned disapproval, a false frown forming between his eyes as he takes a seat on a couch by the corner of the trailer. “How’s your schedule looking today? You’ve got some time to have lunch with me or what?”

“I don’t think I can.” You reply sadly before sideglancing him as best as you can in your position, your lips turning into a pout as you apologize with a little frown. “Sorry, I think this scene will take a few hours. Lunch is a no-no today.”

“Dinner then?” Sebastian tries tentatively, a chuckle escaping from his lips as he watches you raise your eyebrows in suspicion almost instantly. “Come on, we’ll order in. And I know tomorrow is your day-off so don’t even start.”

“ _Okay._ Dinner it is, soldier boy.” You tease with a roll of your eyes, adjusting your head again on the chair the make-up artist snickers quietly at your banter. “What about you? Don’t you have some meetings to attend?”

“I do but that’s late in the afternoon.” He replies, his lips pursed together as he leans over the couch’s arm to throw away his coffee cup. “Think you’ll be done by then?”

“I don’t know but I’m hoping so because my legs are killing me.” You whine tiredly with a wiggle of your feet, looking over at him again in time to see him shake his head with an amused expression. ”I’ll have Lia to text you as soon as we know?”

Before Sebastian can reply though, your make-up artist calls her work done and urges you up to start the wardrobe change as the rest of the team arrives just in time.

The character you’re playing in this movie is nothing but an assassin of all things and you absolutely love everything about her – from her personality to her style. The costume team made a wonderful job in picking up her outfits and all of them made you feel confident enough to chanel it on screen even though a few of them were a bit risqué and painful at times.

Such as the one you’re going to wear today.

Your dress is black, [long-sleeved with cut-outs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcache.net-a-porter.com%2Fimages%2Fproducts%2F759162%2F759162_in_pp.jpg&t=NzFiZTUyNzQ4NTI4ZDZjM2RjZjZjM2U3OGVlYmM2Y2NhODQ3ZmJlMSxIemNHUTloMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlqmKNQ_dvVC493QbL2WyvA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbbbarneswrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171775407544%2Fhigh-heeled-heaven&m=1) on the shoulders and pretty simple in comparison to others you wore so far. But the shoes are a completely different story as they’re a pair of lace-up heels that goes high up to your thighs.

It takes two people from the wardrobe team to help you put them on and adjust the straps around your legs and though it takes longer than you’d like, you’re reveling on Sebastian’s reactions as he watches the whole process silently from the couch.

An hour and a half later, you’re completely ready and the team is finally off your trailer, leaving you and Sebastian alone as you wait for the set team to finish a few last details before filming.

“You’re having fight scenes in _those_?” Sebastian asks as soon as the team is out, disbelief lacing his voice as he can only seem to stare between your face and the shoes in wonder. “I can’t believe it.”

You smile at his amazed little laugh and walk over to where he’s at, sitting on the arm of the couch beside him before purposefully crossing your legs closer to his.

“That’s why my legs and feet have been pretty sore.” You explain with a grin, running your fingers through the sandals’ straps. “I love that she’s this badass but her shoes can be a pain in the ass by the end of the day.”

Sebastian hums in understanding and wraps an arm around you, his hand squeezing your hip for a moment before you feel his gentle caresses against the outer side of your thigh.

And just like _that_ , you know what’s coming next.

“So I take it this is part of the production’s wardrobe?” He asks with a smug half smile, soon melting into a laugh when you glare knowingly at him. “ _What?_ I’m just asking. For a friend.”

You want nothing more than to indulge him because you truly miss him and he always has to show up looking like a five course meal all the time (especially with the denim jacket he’s currently wearing) and you can also be damned if you say you don’t like his reaction.

Even if you don’t have the time to enjoy it as you want to.

“Please, keep your nastiness away from my character’s wardrobe.” You briefly roll your eyes in feigned annoyance before laughing again, looking firmly at him as if trying to make a point. “But _yes_ , this is from the production and _no_ , I’m not keeping it nor letting you buy them.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Sebastian raises his hands in defense until you glare at him again, his voice lowering to an amused mutter as he feigns defeat by shaking his head. “ _Dammit._ ”

You can’t help but laugh at his sillyness, sliding over from the arm of the couch to his lap as he gladly makes space for you and wraps up his arms around your waist to pull you closer. As you sit sideways on his thighs, you cup his jaw and start pressing lingering kisses all over his neck, feeling his fingers play with the short hem of your dress meanwhile.

“I will let you know that I’ve got a few more scenes to shoot later with them.” You say with a half grin, rising your eyebrows suggestively at him and biting your lower lip when he hums in delight. “And maybe, something can be arranged? Just saying. For your friend.”

He smirks just when you pull back and just like _that_ , you know what’s coming next for the night.

“I’ll let the friend know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...did you like it or did you hate it? Tell me!
> 
> Fashion of the chapter: cut-out dress by Balmain and high-knee sandals by dsquared2.
> 
> Come and talk to me (and suggest new shoes) @ bbbarneswrites on Tumblr!! <3
> 
> If there's any mistakes in this chapter, please warn me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You're awesome.


End file.
